


Single Step

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much she wanted to hear him say it, she couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Step

**Author's Note:**

> Post episode 5.5

If Harry had said the words, she couldn't have left. And she knew that she had to. No matter how much she wanted to hear him say it, she couldn't.

That was her step. That was the moment she began her journey away from the old life. The moment she put her fingers gently against his lips and said "Stop".

She felt like she had torn herself in two – as though she had ended her own life. She had no real choice, but her soul still ached to know what he would have said. To _know_ that he loved her.


End file.
